kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 468
468: The outstanding heroes go to Night Sea Night Sea turned clear, this news passes from Fengdu City at the extremely quick speed, then passes to various Nether Boundary the big sects and countries, in short within dozens day, this news has spread over entire Nether Sacred World. This news has really shocked, even there is a powerhouse not to hesitate to open portal, surmounts various uncultivated land, at the maximum speed passes to this news own Sect. In fact, in many the big sects and countries Cult Master King were shocked by such news, does not hesitate in startled Rong Clan to send various elders, this shocking information tramsmit to various elders. Even if these hide in bloodstone bury in some underground old fossil and Large Sect Old Ancestor even are legendary strong person, was shocked by such news. „Night Sea turned clear?” Hears such news, even if Large Sect Old Ancestor, that fears is legendary strong person, the complexion big change, shocks. „Since has had the record, Night Sea continuously pitch-black like black ink, since it has been ominously, including place that Virtuous Paragon can ruin, is any reason lets Night Sea overnight turned clear! Is what thing makes Night Sea not flood dead person overnight?” At once, these hide in underground old fossil are alarmed, even there is Large Sect Old Ancestor not to hesitate from the seal to walk, to find out. At this time, the innumerable guesses spread over each region, all sorts of rumors rose from all directions at once, how is it view had, even many people think that must cloud over. This guess is by no means unreasonable, in a short time ago, the darkness, Lost Divine Island that presented also vanishes suddenly! Now is one night Night Sea turned clear, such heaven frightening moves the place the matter to occur one after another, this only feared that is not a coincidence. Because of so, this causes many people for it recollections in close succession, even if Large Sect Old Ancestor, thought that had the big matter to occur. „could it be that can First Ominous Grave open?” After hearing a Night Sea night of turned clear news, some Large Sect Old Ancestor guessed that said: „could it be that said that this era must some people be able to find the First Ominous Grave key!” In fact, this suspicion is not only then the one or two individual, many old fossil or Large Sect Old Ancestor realized possibility that First Ominous Grave opens. After having this suspicion, immediately makes innumerable the big sects and countries be eager to try! Even is the earliest possible time sends the massive young disciples to enter Fengdu City. Has such matter, nothing to wonder, First Ominous Grave, regarding whom, has been full of the enticement, that feared that is these sees old fossil and Large Sect of Old Ancestor innumerable world same unable to undergo such enticement. If can enter First Ominous Grave, that has many big good fortunes to wait for everybody, who does not want to obtain the fortuitous encounter in legend, what more mouth-watering three feet is, in legend First Ominous Grave burying has Undying Immortal Technique. Speaking of does not die, where unable to sit still sacredly, Large Sect Old Ancestor that especially these later years dying, suffocated, could not calm down, wants to obtain Undying Immortal Technique, if had Undying Immortal Technique, they can get rid of the death! Does not die, this regarding any cultivator, regarding anybody, even is Immortal Emperor, same drools with envy, will palpitate with excitement! Within the short time, many Nether Boundary young cultivator entered Fengdu City, then, and other wild young generation of cultivator also appeared including Dark Blue River, Remote Cloud, Misty Field. But the Night Sea turned clear second day, some people have discovered an vortex in Night Sea, moreover this vortex goes nonstop to underground, when some people take risk to enter the vortex underground, that discovered that under Night Sea, really also has giant incomparable sea, Vast Ocean. „This is big Secret Boundary, never discovered big Secret Boundary!” When some people to underground Vast Ocean, was shocked by the present sea. At this time, some people started to cross this Vast Ocean, wanted to arrive in this Vast Ocean other shore, where wants to look at this underground Vast Ocean other shore is. Discovery of Night Sea, was passed on quickly, under Night Sea really also has Secret Boundary, moreover big Secret Boundary that is one never discovered that how this does not make the human shock. „could it be that said that was Fengdu City Mountain Treasure must be born!” When hears under Night Sea to have Secret Boundary was discovered that some Large Sect Old Ancestor have thought of legend. Since Fengdu City has been the young generation of cultivator Taobao paradise, young generation of cultivator must wash many treasure in Fengdu City, some people wash the extraordinary thing. Since millions of years, legend Fengdu City has had the shocking valuable and Supreme God Item, even has mysterious incomparable Mountain Treasure. Wash like the shocking valuable and some Supreme God Item indeed people. And most famous was Immortal Emperor Ju Tian, Immortal Emperor Ju Tian once obtained being insufferably arrogant treasure when young in Ghost River, because had such treasure, made Immortal Emperor Ju Tian step the invincible road. This matter is, is, because has Immortal Emperor Ju Tian such fortuitous encounter that later generation all previous dynasties that the later generation knows very well praise, this lets later generation countless people yearns for the Fengdu City Taobao. Fengdu City also indeed has heaven frightening treasure and Supreme God Item, this is not the matter of incorrectly relaying an erroneous message, but, as for Fengdu City legend Mountain Treasure, was a riddle. Before for a long time is very very long, has Mountain Treasure on legend Fengdu City, is what kind of as for this Mountain Treasure, is any name, nobody has known, but, some rumors said that this Mountain Treasure can the slaughter god, even some people believe that this Mountain Treasure can seal in society all powerhouses. In brief, once was passed on about this Mountain Treasure most profound, but, no person has seen this Mountain Treasure, even once had Immortal Emperor to arrive at Fengdu City, wants to seek this Mountain Treasure, but, had not found this Mountain Treasure. Because never has the human to see Fengdu City legend Mountain Treasure, the later generation had two views, a view believes that Fengdu City absolutely does not have no Mountain Treasure, that is just incorrectly relays an erroneous message that's all \; Another view believes that Fengdu City indeed has Mountain Treasure, moreover this Mountain Treasure is related with Undying Immortal Technique. A following view also had the support, because legend Immortal Emperor Di Yu returned to Fengdu City to seek for Mountain Treasure in the old age , because of so, this makes many people think that Fengdu City Mountain Treasure is related with Longevity Undying Immortal Technique. Now Night Sea night turned clear, moreover suddenly had been discovered under Night Sea big Secret Boundary, since this has made the human produce mental association, millions of years, no person has seen Fengdu City Mountain Treasure, but now had discovered under Night Sea had not been discovered big Secret Boundary, this makes the human think that legend Mountain Treasure very much may in this Secret Boundary. After having this suspicion, Nether Sacred World innumerable the big sects and countries send the hanger-on young disciple to go to Fengdu City crazily, at this time, for the First Ominous Grave key, is for Mountain Treasure in legend, is worth any the big sects and countries take risking. Because of so, in this within short several days, presented various the big sects and countries Successor disciples in Fengdu City, including much is the illustrious talent. Within the short time, Fengdu City becomes lively extremely, the innumerable young cultivator bees emerge Fengdu City, same does not hesitate to take risk to enter Fengdu City including various the big sects and countries Successor. In entering Fengdu City young generation of cultivator , some are the specially noticeable strong people. For example, Ghost Monk is one, buddhist chant resounds, sees only Buddhist priest Ta Kong/treads the sky to come, this person Buddhist priest appears in Fengdu City, is the Buddha sound is unexpectedly intermittent, just like is all Fo arrives is the same, the picture that but, arrives with general all Fo is different, when this Buddhist priest appears, originally is the auspicious Buddha Saint aura becomes somewhat gloomy, what as if arrives at in the world is cloudy Buddha. Aura that on this Buddhist priest lends, gloomy and cold is sacred, strange incomparable, he as if changed to a cloudy Buddha, making the human be apprehensive! „Ghost Zen Clan Young Master Ghost Monk also came.” Saw that this Buddhist priest arrives, many young generation of cultivator yields and withdraws, is moved said. Ghost Zen Clan is a Dark Blue River large clan, is in Ghost race a formidable collateral branch, the person birth of this clan was bald . Moreover the head harness had the abstention scar, therefore, a person birth of Ghost Zen Clan was doomed is becomes a monk! Ghost Monk is Ghost Zen Clan Successor, he is west the Dark Blue River illustrious talent, once some legend think that he obtained the secret of imperial sacrifices Supreme, has boundless prospects. „Ghost Monk came also nothing to wonder, came including the Hundred Families philosophers.” Has young generation of cultivator to say. „The Hundred Families philosophers also came, is that legend can seal the God King talent?” Hears this news, many people are moved. Comes Fengdu City young one generation, many are the big sects and countries Successor, in them many are the talent, but , compared with Ghost Monk such man of the hour, these talents change colors much! In west Dark Blue River, the Hundred Families philosophers and Ghost Monk are the similarly illustrious talents, they once were called Dark Blue River two big expert, young generation of rare person energy enemy! The Hundred Families philosophers were born in the Deities country, this was known as that left eight God King great nations has been makes the human dread, but the Hundred Families philosophers once the audiences by Deities country's old were also favored, thinks that he must be able to seal God King. „I come also”, when another person appears, is makes the human shock, on this day, saw only one greatly to drop from the clouds fully, has stepped into Night Sea, after this great stepped into Night Sea fully, the sea water was hard submerges his instep. When great takes back fully, everybody discovered that above Night Sea is standing a diminutive youth, this youth only then average person 50% high, but, no one dares to despise him because of his stature. Although this youth is diminutive, but, his whole body muscle Ben gets up, the entire body such as was full of the strength to be the same, a pair of hand as if can tear all, even can wrestle Long Liehu bare handedly, especially his eye, was beating the god flame, when the god flame interwove the principle, the strength of fearful Grand Dao was similar to the difficult situation is the same is howling, making the human look fearful and apprehensive. Next